Apprentice of Chaos
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and runs away. He meets an unlikley person and goes to unlikley places. Percy/Calypso
1. Prolouge

AN: It's been a while, for which I am sorry, but I was working on this. This has a ton of potential, so I am writing it. I am going to try to describe everuthing better and stuff in this story, so tell me how I did. The pairing is already decided (CALYPSO)

You know how in fairy tales, when the good guy defeats the bad guy, there's a celebration and everyone parties and they all live happily ever after? Thain colleget NEVER happens in real life. I am Percy Jackson, and up until a week ago, my life was heading in that direction.

Gaea was defeated at last. It had taken a long time, but in the end, we did it. I was as happy as can be, and the best part was Annabeth was at my side. We headed to Camp Half Blood, and made huge plans for the future. We were going to stay at camp for a year, then head to Camp Jupiter and live our lives out there. Under the watchful eye of Praetor Frank and Reyna, of course. Jason and Piper were already at Camp Jupiter and Leo had flown away somewhere. Things were looking up and it seemed as if for the first time in our lives, we could live normal lives. That is until Mark got here.

At first, he was a nice kid. Mark had mahongay hair, icy blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was a few inches shorter than me. He was shy, and not very good with anything. Chiron had assigned Annabeth as his personal trainer, and then he began getting better. Soon, he was overconfident and cocky. It didn't help that he got claimed by Zeus, which was a major ego boost, not that he needed it.

Mark began saying bad stuff about me. At first, it was mean comments like: 'How many Percys does it take to screw in a lightbulb' and 'What does Annabeth even see in him?'. But I ignored it. Then, he began framing me for things I didn't do. Stuff like burning Grover's reed pipes, stomping on all of Katie's flowers, snapping Clarisse's spear in half, and most of all, destroying the camp statue.

I would protest and protest that I didn't know what they were talking about, but of course, Mark was there to say he saw me do that. After everyone would leave, he would look me at me with his cold blue eyes and say," Soon, Percy. Soon, you will have no one in this camp. Soon." Then walk away.

With all of this stress in my life, I was looking forward to a relaxing date with Annabeth, She could always make me feel better, and even help me forget about my problems, even if only for a few minutes. The morning I woke up, the sky was a pale gray. I got ready and ran down to the beach. As I waited for Annabeth, I saw a blonde kissing some brown haired guy.

"Wow," I thought. "That girl from the Aphrodite cabin already found a new boyfriend, what a s-" I realized with a shock that the girl was Annabeth and Mark.

I stormed up to them and kicked Mark so hard in the face, that he fell down and began to bleed. I stared at Annaebth, rage building up inside of me. "How could you?" I asked, spewing venom in my words. "After all we've been through together, you throw it away for a stupid son of Zeus?!"

"Percy," She said, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what I was thinking. Please, please forgive me."

"No." I said, the sky turning black and waves 50 feet tall pounding Camp Half Blood. "I guess you were right, Annabeth. Children of Posiedon and Athena don't mix."

I then ran into the forest, not sure of what to do, or where to go.

AN: That's it for now. Don't worry, it was only short cuz it's the proulouge. I promise there won't be chapters like this on a daily basis. Cobalt Legion signing off.


	2. An Offer

-An Offer-

Pain and Betrayal. Unimaginable pain and betrayal filled Percy's heart as he ran through the woods. He didn't look back once. Sure, he didn't know where he was going, but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. Percy weaved in and out through the trees that you were bound to find in such a vast wilderness.

As luck would have it, though, just as Percy began to speed up, he tripped over the thick roots of a huge oak tree. He fell and slid, and because the hill was downhill, he tumbled down the hill and ended up laying a about 50 yards in front of a lake. He proceeded to stand, brushing off his pants. "Styx." He mumbled, causing thunder to rumble overhead.

The forest he was in was filled with trees bigger than the lava wall back at Camp Half Blood. The canopy overhead let in little sunlight, giving the forest an eerie darkness, even though it was only 7 AM. Percy began his walk to the lake, to heal up. What? You didn't honestly think he would not have encountered a single monster, did you? Don't you worry, though. Percy was so mad and angry, nothing could stop him.

About 40 yards to the lake, a rustling in the bushes caught Percy's eye. This wasn't some movie, where it would just be a squirrel in the bush, the thing that came out almost made Percy want to run. It was his friend Kelli, from Percy's 8th grade school year-which was pretty muc non-existent, because he got expelled on the first day, and his trip to Tartarus.

"Move over, Kelli, I am in no mood for games." He said, his voice filled with so much bitterness that Kelli actually flinched.

"Oh my gods, You think I'm going to pass this up? I need to ,like, totally get revenge for what you did to me in Tartarus." She replied in her usual annoying mall girl voice.

Percy scowled. "Fine." He drew Riptide.

Not missing a beat, Percy kicked dirt from the floor and into Kelli's eyes, blinding her. He then rotated 360 degrees before decapitating her. As she melted, she wailed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, duh." Percy said, kicking the ashes that used to be Kelli.

Percy walked through the forest some more, unsure of where he saw going. After he continued a bit, he saw the he saw the hazy skyline out of the canopy. The forest, stopped in Queens. Percy hopped in the taxi and took a taxi to his mom's apartment. When he got there, something was wrong. He was mortal paramedics and the police. Then, he looked at the apartment. It was on fire!

Ignoring the paramedics, he rushed up the fire escape and into Sally's apartment. His mom and Paul were on the floor, dying. He ran to his mom.

"Mom." He whispered.

Sally opened her eyes. "It's too late. My time has come. I just wanted to let you know, I am proud of you and love you my baby boy. Do not grieve over my death. I lo-"

She died mid-sentence, with a smile on her face. Percy should've been crying, but he wasn't. His eyes were cold and hard as scanned the room for clues. Clues to who did this. They were going to pay, Percy thought.

He walked down the fire escape and onto the bustling streets of New York. He was about to go to Olympus when someone confronted him. IT was Mark, with an evil grin on his face. "So," He said. "Did you find my _awesome_ surprise in your house?"

"You fucking bitch." Percy spat, pulling out Riptide. He kicked Mark in the spot, causing him to bend down, then shoved Riptide into his face mercilessly. He pulled out Riptide and held the sword like a baseball bat, hitting Mark, taking his head clean off his chest.

Percy got in a taxi and went to Central Park, to wonder what to do next, when someone approached him. It was a girl. She tapped his shouldr and they teleported away. They appeared on a beach. West from where they were standing, you could see a cabin. A few miles behind, you could hear the roar of traffic as it streamed by. The sand near Percy's feet was littered with various seashells, and even the occasional blue taffy or jelly bean. Waves crashed on the rocks out in sea. Seagulls battled over small pieces of bread in the air. The ocean looked like the sky; a pale gray. This, this place, it felt like home. In other words, they were at Sally's favorite place in New York. They were at Montauk.

"Who are you?" Percy said drawing his sword. "And what do you want from me?"

She had silky black hair, white skin, a black circlet around her head, a button nose, and multicolored eyes that vaguely reminded Percy of a galaxy. She gave off the aura of royalty and carried herself as if she was a princess.

"Boys…" She muttered under her breath. "TO answer your question, I am Lady Chaos. I wish to ask you a question."

Percy stared at her. "Shoot."

Chaos laughed. "I love that you didn't bow to me. Anyway, I wish to bring you to my home planet, where you will be trained and lead an army."

Percy thought about it for a second. "Yes."


	3. Getting There

AN: Can you guys please review? I have no clue if I am doing good or not, and that's frustrating.

Percy got in a taxi and went to Central Park, to wonder what to do next, when someone approached him. It was a girl. She tapped his shouldr and they teleported away. They appeared on a beach. West from where they were standing, you could see a cabin. A few miles behind, you could hear the roar of traffic as it streamed by. The sand near Percy's feet was littered with various seashells, and even the occasional blue taffy or jelly bean. Waves crashed on the rocks out in sea. Seagulls battled over small pieces of bread in the air. The ocean looked like the sky; a pale gray. This, this place, it felt like home. In other words, they were at Sally's favorite place in New York. They were at Montauk.

"Who are you?" Percy said drawing his sword. "And what do you want from me?"

She had silky black hair, white skin, a black circlet around her head, a button nose, and multicolored eyes that vaguely reminded Percy of a galaxy. She gave off the aura of royalty and carried herself as if she was a princess.

"Boys…" She muttered under her breath. "TO answer your question, I am Lady Chaos. I wish to ask you a question."

Percy stared at her. "Shoot."

Chaos laughed. "I love that you didn't bow to me. Everyone else grovels at my feet, 'Oh, Lady Chaos, what a honor' and 'Bless my soul, I thoguth you were dead'. Anyway, I wish to bring you to my home planet, where you will be trained and lead an army."

Percy thought about it for a second. "Yes."

"Good," Chaos said, smiling. "Oh, and a word of advice: don't look down."

"Okay," Percy said, confused.

Chaos tapped Percy's shoulder, and thery sprung upwards in a halo of rainow colors, as if there had been a huge spring underneath them. Not heeding Chaos' advice at all, Percy looked down. He saw the ground shrink and shrink until he could see the enite Earth. He was screaming this whole time. They zoomed past Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and then they sped up, straight into space.

A few hundred yards in front of them, a black hole opened up, sucking all light into it."Chaos!" Percy tried to yell, but it was no use, as no sound came out of his mouth as he did so. They went into the black hole, and everthing spun like a top. One second later, everything was still.  
>Percy opened his eyes.<p>

"Woah," He said. Him and Chaos were at the outskirts of a city. Towering skyscrapers rsoe into the reddish-pinkish sky. Lights were being turned off, and hovercars zoomed around. With a shock, Percy realized that he was on a bridge, as was the city, and below them was a raging river the color of the sea in those postcards from the tropics. As he and Chaos walked towards the city, he could literally _feel_ the power the sea resonated. IT made him feel immortal.

"Yeah," Chaos said, looking at Percy's flabbergasted expression. "That's how they all react the first time. Wait till you get in the city. You can see everything from your room."

"Could I- you know?" Percy asked. Chaos nodded.

Percy yelled defiantly and the seas erupted around him. The waves reached so high, it was as if it was raining the oceans. "Woah, I wasn't even trying."  
>Percy said.<p>

Chaos laughed. "OF course you weren't, our water is purer than yours, which makes it esier to control." 

They entered the city. It was a city of red brick. It was of machinery and tall chimneys, out of which interminable serpents of smoke trailed themselves for ever and ever, and never got uncoiled. It had a canal in it, and a river that ran purple with an amazing aura, and vast piles of building full of windows where there was a faint hum as the city awoke. The buildings that led to the center were diverse; shops. bakeries, restaurants, etc. They lead towards the center, where towering skyscrapers stood shining in the morning sun. The tallest was pure black, and was so tall, it went over the clouds and disappeared.

"Woah," Percy said, looking everywhere. "It-It's like a fiary tale come alive."

Choas laughed. "You flatter me, Perseus. Now, I believe you must be hungry, because that travel really empties your somach."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Let's get something to eat."

"Oh!" Chaos exclaimed. " I almost forgot. I had this made for you, Perseus." Chaos handed him a tomahawk. Percy took it and was about to swing it, when Chaos stopped him.

"That weapon has an ancient history," Chaos said. " it's a uniquely designed weapon – with an axe-head closely resembling the Chaos insignia – that originally belonged to my father, Helix, the first Chaotic Assassin to reside in the New World, which is Earth to you. Years later, during the American Revolutionary War, another Chaotic Assassin Luther, whom you call Nathan Hale, used various tomahawks in combat. He particularly favored the Chaotic Tomahawk, which had been passed down through the generations, and will literally tear apart an enemy's soul. The soul won't even go to Tartarus, it will lietrally dispel into nothingness. You won't lose it, _ever_, and it returns to your hand if you ever throw it."

AN:That seemed to be a good place to end it. Tell me what you think. BYE!


	4. Breakfast

AN: Sorry its been a while. Anyway, here's the next hapter.

They entered the city. It was a city of red brick. It was of machinery and tall chimneys, out of which interminable serpents of smoke trailed themselves for ever and ever, and never got uncoiled. It had a canal in it, and a river that ran purple with an amazing aura, and vast piles of building full of windows where there was a faint hum as the city awoke. The buildings that led to the center were diverse; shops. bakeries, restaurants, etc. They lead towards the center, where towering skyscrapers stood shining in the morning sun. The tallest was pure black, and was so tall, it went over the clouds and disappeared.

"Woah," Percy said, looking everywhere. "It-It's like a fiary tale come alive."

Choas laughed. "You flatter me, Perseus. Now, I believe you must be hungry, because that travel really empties your somach."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Let's get something to eat."

"Oh!" Chaos exclaimed. " I almost forgot. I had this made for you, Perseus." Chaos handed him a tomahawk. Percy took it and was about to swing it, when Chaos stopped him.

"That weapon has an ancient history," Chaos said. " it's a uniquely designed weapon – with an axe-head closely resembling the Chaos insignia – that originally belonged to my father, Helix, the first Chaotic Assassin to reside in the New World, which is Earth to you. Years later, during the American Revolutionary War, another Chaotic Assassin Luther, whom you call Nathan Hale, used various tomahawks in combat. He particularly favored the Chaotic Tomahawk, which had been passed down through the generations, and will literally tear apart an enemy's soul. The soul won't even go to Tartarus, it will lietrally dispel into nothingness. You won't lose it, _ever_, and it returns to your hand if you ever throw it."

Percy suddenly handled the tomahawk like it was a frag grenade. Chaos laughed. "Perseus, that tomahawk will never hurt its owner. Once it pledges its alliagiance to someone, it is physically incapable of hurting him or her."

"Well that's a relief." Percy said. "Is there like a travel size or something?"

"Yes. Just think about it."

Percy thought about the tomahawk shrinking until it was a coin in his pocket, kust like the one Jason used to have. Heads would be the tomahawk and tails would be Riptide. "Come on," Chaos said. She led Percy down the street and they stopped in front of an old fashioned shop.

There was a bright red neon sign which said "Mus B Oldale's Bakery". There was a neone cowboy eating a donut next to the sign. Under the sign, in smaller letters was the catchphrase. "If you don't eat here, then you _Mus B _crazy."

"Clever play on words." Percy noted as they walked in the shop. Whne they opened the door, a ring resonated through the store. They sat down at a table, where the waitress greeted them. The woman before them was slim, with slender, long legs, and thin arms that hung from her narrow shoulders. Her stomach was thin, but well muscled, leading up to a thin neck with an oval, smooth face. She had sparkling blue eyes that rested above a petite nose, which had no blemishes or pimples at all. She had thin, deep red lips that rest between two slight dimples, and a thin, well rounded chin, and rosy cheeks. Luscious brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Chaos?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your recr-" She stopped talking and eyed Perseus warily. Honestly, the girl had never seen so much raw power emenate from a mortal. It was quite frankly the scariest shit ever.

"Emily, this is Perseus. Perseus, Emily." Chaos said.

"Nice to meet you." Percy said amiably, offering a her his hand to shake. She reliuctantly took it. "Are you sure you're not a god?" She blurted out, before covering her mouth.

"No, he's not yet," Chaos intervened. "Perseus, Emily here is one of the leaders of the amry I was telling you about earlier. And by not yet, I mean that you'll be made one after the placement test, back at HQ. You can use your tomahawk, as the dummies will be generated, and not real people."

"Can't wait." Percy said.

After breakfast- which was great by the way. Who knew Chaos' planet had pancakes?- they left the shop and began walking towards the large building in the center of the city. Soaring above the city at 1,776 feet, The tower was an open, welcoming building that both radiated light and had 104-stories and a grand lobby and observation deck with unparalleled views. (pretty much a blacker version of Freedom Tower).

"Well," Chaos said. "Let's go."

AN: That's right! A cliffhanger. If you're just _dying _to know what happens, review. 2 revies for next chapter. Also, I have writer's block with Legend, so if you have any ideas please review or PM me, I'll make sure to mention you if I use your ideas.


End file.
